


Personal coffee warmer

by bestaceinspace



Series: A relationship guide for robots and grumpy humans [1]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestaceinspace/pseuds/bestaceinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John finally offered Dorian to go live with him, they both imagined the DRN would take the back room of John’s house, but it didn’t end up quite like that at all. It seemed pretty obvious to Dorian, after a while, that John wouldn’t give up on his trophy room that easily. Either for the fact that he was still too attached to his old stuff and the glory that it represented or it was mostly part of his OCD behavior that didn’t allow him to let other people touch or move anything from its original place in his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal coffee warmer

**Author's Note:**

> What's up guys? So I decided to start this series of ficlets about John and Dorian's relationship. Each fic will be independent so don't mind me if I change verb tenses, POV's, etc... And you can always check the tags for more info, if you like! I still don't know how many many fics I'll write, it will depend on the ideas I have. Hope you enjoy it, and I'll do my best to update as frequently as I can. :)

When John finally offered Dorian to go live with him, they both imagined the DRN would take the back room of John’s house, but it didn’t end up quite like that at all. It seemed pretty obvious to Dorian, after a while, that John wouldn’t give up on his trophy room that easily. Either for the fact that he was still too attached to his old stuff and the glory that it represented or it was mostly part of his OCD behavior that didn’t allow him to let other people touch or move anything from its original place in his house.

In the end, neither of them was worried about it anyway, since their relationship had passed the ‘just friends’ phase way before John offered Dorian to go stay at his place. It didn’t take much time for Dorian to end up in bed with John just a few days after moving in with him. John didn’t take it easily at first, but soon, as he learnt to trust Dorian more with each passing day, he finally accepted that Dorian slept with him every night in his (their) bed. John actually felt weird when one night Dorian had to stay at Rudy’s for repair. It all didn’t mean, though, that Dorian’s life had gotten any easier, since John apparently liked to take advantage of his synthetic partner every other night.

“D?” John calls from his side of the bed, one night, voice muffled by his pillow.

“Mmm?” Dorian replies, not amused. He was actually waiting for it, to be honest.

“It’s cold”, John states the obvious. Dorian then turns around to face John’s back. The detective is curled up in a ball of sheets, the only thing visible being his spiked hair.

“Go get a blanket”, Dorian teases, letting out a quick laugh.

“I don’t know if you noticed but it turns out I’ve got a problem here”, John answers, impatiently. He uncovers his only leg from under the sheets to show it to Dorian and then quickly covering it again while his body shivers at the sudden cold air. “One of my legs is missing”, he explains quite dramatically.

“Yes, I noticed”, Dorian agrees.

“And why do you think is that?” John keeps talking, not moving an inch.

“You left it charging, John.”

“Yeah”, John groans, “but some asshole thought it was a good idea to bring me to bed before I could do anything about it.”

“You were tired, man”, Dorian simply says, and all John does is roll his eyes at it. Dorian can imagine the face John is making right now and he doesn’t even need to see it.

“Damn it Dorian, just get over here”, John finally gives up, voice annoyed and tired. Dorian quickly moves closer, passing his arms around the mountain of sheets that is John. He sighs loudly and make sure to get comfortable against Dorian’s warm chest.

“Just because I’m tired and you won’t shut up”, Dorian explains himself, resting his face against the mess of John’s hair.

“You say you have feelings”, John mumbles, starting to feel sleepy again, “but you are being completely insensitive about mine right now.”

“I’m not being insensitive”, Dorian snaps at him. “You are a drama queen, that’s all.”

“You wanted to live with me”, John fights back. “Deal with it.”

“I think I will have to sleep in the back room, then”, Dorian ponders. “That’s the only way I might be able to deal with you.”

“Shut up”, John pokes him with his elbow, hearing a ‘hey’ from Dorian. _Like it hurt at all_ , John thinks, which is obviously impossible since the guy is basically a brick wall. “You are not going anywhere.”

“I didn’t know you were so possessive, John” Dorian tells him, laughing. “It’s okay. I know that it’s because you like me too much.”

“No, it’s because you are my personal heater”, John disagrees; still trying to deny his feelings by joking around like it isn’t obvious already. Dorian just ignores it for a moment and curls around John even more. His body’s temperature is normal by now, and the shivers have completely ceased.

“You are right, that’s more romantic”, Dorian says only to make John shut up and when he thinks John has finally drifted off, he hears his name again.

“Dorian”, John lets out, and Dorian can’t help but notice the affection in John’s voice when he says his name. He does like the nicknames, but it is nothing compared to having John say his full name, especially like this.

“Yeah?” Dorian asks. John rests one of his hands against Dorian’s arm, holding onto it as if trying to say _I want to keep you here. I need you._

“Thanks”, John tells him, and Dorian just smiles against his messy hair, kissing fondly the top of his head, feeling his partner relax completely against his arms and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
